Family Bonding
by HeiKitsune
Summary: {SPOILER WARNING FOR THREE HOUSES!}-Wanting to save Rhea, who is also Serios, form herself, Byleth and Sothis, comes up with another way to defeat the mad dragon woman. And it has something to do with him using the sword of the creator in a…interesting way…. Tags: Whipping, incest, Inseki (fucking a step-relative), Oyakodon(mother-daughter), mind-break, light-bondage, NSFW


Family Bonding

**Summary:** **{SPOILER WARNING FOR FIRE EMBELM THREE HOUSES! -Wanting to save Rhea, who is also Serios, form herself, Byleth and Sothis, comes up with another way to defeat the mad dragon woman. And it has something to do with him using the sword of the creator in an…interesting way….**

**Tags: Whipping, incest, Inseki (fucking a step-relative), Oyakodon(mother daughter), mind-break, light-bondage**

* * *

Family Bonding

"Ragh!"

"Shiya!"

It can only be described as a battle between gods.

Byleth, the former professor of the Officer's Academy swung the blade of the creator at blinding speeds. Normal eyes could not see his weapon slash and strike as it moved far beyond human speed. His face is calm and steady as he ducked form the mad bishop's vertical slash. Parrying it with an upward cut from the sword of the creator. With three jumps back he threw out his arm and his blade turned into a deadly whip that cut throw the air in a flash.

His opponent Rhea did not relent either. Her face twisted in that of mad rage as she roared and parried his strikes. Thrusting her sword forward through his cone of whip attacks and aimed for his heart, yet the mercenary turned teacher brought up his buckler to block the pinpoint attack on at his heart. Being pushed back by Rhea's own in-human strength but not faltering in his cool calculating gaze. Which only spurred the archbishop into a furious frenzy of slashes.

However, while the face of Rhea raged, the heart and soul of the woman is far gone and replaced with the fallen saint Serios.

"Give her back! Give me back my mother!" The enraged and mad saint slashed her blade in utter fury as she bellowed in utter blind rage and insanity.

"I…. I can't even keep up…" Dimitri, now aged after the five years of long war, could barely keep up with the battle before him. He didn't believe the professor when he had said Rhea had gone mad and was only using him. It took Byleth beating his student into unconsciousness and tying him up in the worlds heaviest and strongest of chains to convince that the real enemy isn't even Rhea.

He thought his teacher had gone mad himself, or worse yet, Edelgrad's veil whispers had gotten to him too.

"DIEDIEDIEIDE! DIIIIEEEE!"

He honestly wished Byleth was actually mad at this point.

"With what? The fight? Or the fact that Teach is going toe to toe lady Serios herself?" Claude, the cunning and sneaky young man, smirked as he watched the blurs bounce around the grounds of the red canyon. Only seeing sparks of their weapon's clashing and the kick up of dirt form their movement.

"You know what, I am just going to go with everything." The leader of the alliance sighed as the swords of blades clashes filled the air. Although he did say he was going back to his home country, Byleth didn't believe him. More so when he left Hilda, one of his most trusted friends and generals behind to assist Edelgard.

Of course, it was all a ruse for Claude to keep an eye on things while he was gone as Byleth caught his pink-haired former student sending off a messenger bird one night. So Byleth sent a letter explaining the whole situation, form who Those That Slithered were to who Rhea actually is. Claude's wyvern never flew so fast before.

He wasn't the only one who joined the teacher's ranks in his fight against those that slithered and the made archbishop. Former students of the academy and enemies of the war agreed with him as they all watched the fight in stunned silence. Most of them know the truth about Rhea but not believing it. Others utterly caught off guard by the words and rage that came form her.

"You filthy disgusting creatures! I'll kill every single last one you to get her back!"

Catharine and Cyril, two of the Archbishop's most devoted followers, are bound by Shamir could only watch in horror as the woman they both revered is acting like a deranged monster. Cursing the human race's very existence as she tried to kill not only Byleth but everyone against her in anyway.

Catharine could barely form words at the truth before her. "That…it's just…"

"Form what the professor told us, that's not Rhea." Shamir said as she could just keep up with the battel before her.

"That I can believe, but then are you really telling me that woman is the legendary saint Serios from over a thousand years ago?"

"In the diary, Byleth gave me," Alois, shockingly enough spoke plainly as he stood stoned faced and unbound. When Byleth had given him his father's diary, his faith on Rhea more than wavered. "Jeralt had a good reason not to trust Rhea since she did…something to revive his stillborn child."

Cyril's eyes widen in pure shock at the realization that at graceful and powerful Rhea is, there nothing on earth that should be back a stillborn child. Or at least nothing good.

"Wait then…."

Everyone, no matter their alignment, is more than a little frazzled by the current turn of events.

The only one who seemed the most clam in such a wild situation is the empress of the imperial army herself, Edelgard. While she can't fully fallow the fight she knew exactly what was going on.

'I hope your plan works professor…' Yet even though Edelgard knows of her teacher's plan to restore Rhea's sanity, she couldn't help but worry about the unknown and missteps that could happen. Yet she can't speak out her concerns. Byleth's goal was to split the spirt of Serios form Rhea's body and take her into another realm where he would deal with her. Saving the archbishop in the process. But at the risk of losing himself.

The young empress's promise to keep his actions a secret, was starting to haunt her as she bit her lower lip to stop herself form yelling out in worry.

"Rah!" The possessed Rhea roared like mindless beast as her blade clashed against Byleth's sword. The fight finally halting enough to see the two warriors locking blades with one another as enraged priestess snarled at the young man.

"You!" She snarled against her blade. "You fight just like that monster!" All the possessed woman could see is Byleth's head rolling as she slashed at him.

And just like the mad man who own the blade before him, the professor countered her cut with the slash of his bladed whip. And she caught with her sword just like before and yanked the blade away from him. The mad daughter of Sothis rush at Byleth's unarmed form and swung her leg in a fierce swift kick. Yet Serios has forgotten a single key fact about the teacher. This isn't Nemesis. This isn't the same battle all those years ago. And Byleth isn't some empty vassal.

He is a young man. A young mercenary turned teacher who will die to protect his students and his love ones.

Byleth had caught her kick much to her shock with his arm.

"Hm!" And dragged the fallen daughter of Sothis in his guard Byleth slammed his head against hers.

"Hell, yeah Professor!"

Everyone looked at Casper for his sudden outburst.

"S-Sorry…"

The fight continued on with the head butt sending Serios reeling back on the ground. She stumbled up to her knees, yet she quickly greeted by Byleth's own knee as it slammed into her face. It launched the madwoman up back to her feet while the teacher's hand started to glow with a magical green energy.

"You son of a bitch!" Serios roared as she got back to her feet.

"Ha!" Just in time for Byleth to shove his magical hand in the mad archbishop's face and pushed forward.

For a moment, everyone saw Byleth phase through Rhea's body and pushed Serios out of her. The teacher becoming ethereal for a shortest of seconds as the students glanced at the see-through version of the priestess Lady Serios.

And like that, they vanished.

"W-Wha…" Ferdinand voiced everyone's thoughts as he watched both his teacher and Serios vanish into thin air and Rhea's body fell to the ground.

"Rhea!" Catharine, who Shamir let go of, rushed to the fallen bishop and her long-time friend.

"Rhea. Say something…please…" Cradling her head the knight of Serios begged for her friend's breath.

"Haa…" And sure, enough the Archbishop lived. Tired and frazzled but alive.

"Oh, thank the goddess…" Catharine and Cyril let out deep sighs as the weight of their fears coming to life lifted off them.

"H-Hey…" Ingrid asked nervously.

"Where's the professor?" Dorothea finished her friend's sentence as everyone looked around to find Byleth. And yet the young man is nowhere to be seen.

'Good luck my teacher.' Edelgrad, the only person knowing some of the truth of what is going on clenched her fist in worry.

-OOO-

Serios awoke blurry-eyed in empty, yet dimly lit black space. It wasn't cold. If anything, the place felt warm. Welcoming almost as small green lights fluttered around her.

"My poor…poor child."

A voice. A familiar voice she long thought she would never hear brought her utter elation as she snapped her head towards the stone throne in the middle of the empty space.

Sothis, the goddess of Fodlan, the beginning, sat on her throne, with a forlorn expression on her normally bright and wise green eyes. Even with her short form, she still holds the air of an otherworldly being.

"It is truly disheartening to see how far you have fallen, my dear Serios…"

"Mother!" The mad daughter tried to leap up and run into her mother's arms. But she found herself chained to the ground. Her arms bound behind her with steel chains rattling with every movement. She took a moment to glare at the offending tools in bewilderment and even more confusion as to where her strength had gone.

However, sensing a presence next to her she looked up and hissed at the man standing next to her.

Byleth, with his same cool emotionless visage, stood next to her. Completely unscathed.

"YOU!" Serios snarled. "You sickening wasted sack of flesh! Release me from this or I'll- "

Shorter then an instant, Sothis ins face to face with her daughter. And her eyes now sharp slits like those of furious dragon.

"His name is Byleth. And you would do well to respect him, child."

It is the first time Byleth ever saw true fear in Serios's eyes. Not when she faces down him. Not when she faced down Nemesis and his army. Not once has the daughter of Sothis showed any real fear until now.

And seeing this fear, Sothis quelled her rage. Lowing her harsh gaze as she spoke.

"My sweet child…" Sothis cooed as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "All this pain has driven you mad. The things you've done, you've done in my name no less, cannot be so easily forgiven…."

The goddess took a step back. Floating back to her throne with a forlorn, but a stern expression. Sitting down she crossed her legs and place her fist under her chin. Looking regal but dejected with bright green eyes. "While it is the job of a parent to discipline their child, the mother's hand is always a softer one. However…."

Serios was utterly lost at what her mother's words meant. Until the sound of sword of the creator coiling on the ground made Serios turn her head to see Byleth straighten the whip in his hands and the blades on the magically leather vanished.

"It is the father's job to have a more firm hand." Sothis said as Byleth gave a test crack of the whip.

Serios suddenly put all the pieces together. It all fit when she noticed that Byleth and her mother are wearing the same beautiful wedding ring.

"Mother wait-!?" Any questions she had died on her lips as she was suddenly tuned on her knees. With a snap of Sothis's finger's, the lower half of her tunic vanished. Her bear rear up in the air pointed right at her most hated enemy. Who has a whip at the ready.

"You can't-Hyaaa!?" The crack of the whip slapping her bear rear sent shockwaves through Serios's body. A stinging, pulsating shock raced up her back form the very first strike of many.

"Ah!" The second one was quick as it didn't give her a moment to rest nor get used to the feeling as it struck her other cheek.

Ngh!" And then swatting at it again with a faster strike fallowing it.

"Haa! Ahh! Gah!" Fallowed by a sudden three hits on her left cheek.

"This is for your own good my daughter." Sothis said as her daughter yelped at every strike on her steady reding butt. "He will stop when you fully understand the wrong you have done plan to repent for it."

Ngh!" There is no violence or even an ounce of intention of bringing pain in the strikes. Her tone, pert rear only getting glowing red marks as Byleth showed her no mercy. Every slash of the whip was nothing more than a reminder for the error or her ways.

However, as much of a punishment as this is.

"Ahn~!"

'That was a moan. That was diffidently a moan.' It is becoming less and less so as it went on. Byleth was glad for his neutral dead expression because he would not be able to easily hid his utterly befuddled face at just what he was doing.

When he and Sothis had figured out just who Rhea was, Byleth, the kind soul that he is, wanted to come up with some way to save her soul without killing her.

"Ah~!"

He didn't expect his ghost of a wife to say, 'Fuck the crazy out her.'

"Ngh~!"

Though it wasn't in those exact words. She had said that they needed to reshape her shattered mind into something more harmless. Something less insane and bloodthirsty.

"Ohh~!" And what's more harmless then Byleth's beloved slutty daughter.

"Haa~!"

To be honest, he should have expected this when he got a taste of Sothis's lust. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her crossing and re-crossing her legs. Licking her lips as she watched her own daughter be whipped with a sowrd. Made for said ghost girl's bones.

"Ahn~!"

The so-called goddess is something of a sex freak. Maybe it was because she has been revived and her going through generations of pent of lust, or she really is that horny and her first husband died of over sex. Either way, It's Byleth problem now. It took him months to clam his random erections when the little demon would send him random sexual thoughts or paly with herself in his head.

The boner he had sprung when he was talking with Edelgrad still haunts him.

'Just what has my life become?' The former teacher thought with his almost forlorn expression.

"Ah~!" As he whipped his daughter by marriage with a sowrd made from her mother's bones.

Serios however tired her damnest to not feel any pleasure from the man whom she despised more than anything.

"Anhh~!" But the sharp sting of his whip since lighting up her back. Even though she bit her lower lip to hold back a moan, they still contorted into a smile as her eyes rolled up. Her pussy is nothing more than a messy river of her lust as it pours down her leg. Her pert, fit butt is red with lashes and tingled with excitement. For a split moment, she pushed her hips back to get more of her far-Byleth's righteous slapping.

"Ahh~!" But there is no pause in the disciplining of the mad woman. Her only solace as she fell deeper and deeper into lust is that her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, she is my child indeed…" Sothis purred under her heated breath. Repeatedly criss crossing her legs to stave off the burning lust in her loins.

And it didn't help that Byleth looked positively divine with the whip in hand. Sweat dripping off his brow with that same relaxed stoic visage on his face. She could only feel the flexing of every muscle in his body as he pulled his arm back and threw it forward with cold, merciless grace.

"Hmmm…" Sothis moaned as she desperately wanted to switch positions with her daughter.

Though she can tell, she knows, fully well how uncomfortable this makes him. A fact she found amusing and cute even though he is utterly aroused by this as well. She didn't need their mental link to see the massive bulge in his pants. Her own unbearable lust could be affecting him, or maybe he's just as mad as the goddess herself.

"Ah~~!"

"Such a good girl…." As she curled her toes, seeing the sanity and restraint slowly dissipate form her daughter's eyes, Sothis didn't care either way. All she knows by the end of this both her and Serios daughter will thoroughly satisfied.

"Mother-Ah~! Please-~! Ngh!" Serios begged as the spanking form Byleth continued without rest. Her sex getting wetter and wetter with every hit on her rump along with her moans coming out more easily than before.

"I am not the one disciplining you my dear." Sothis said as she licked her lips. Watching her lover's muscles work themselves and the soothing sounds of her daughter's moans. "It is your father or daddy in this case, you should appeal too."

"Ah!" Serios wouldn't dare lower herself more than she already is to that lovely-despicable, man.

"Ngh!" And yet she can feel it. Like a small dam trying to hold by a mighty tsunami, her orgasm is on its way. And at this point the only one who can stop it.

"Plea-Ah! I bessch-oooh~! I BEG OF YOU-Ahhh~!"

And yet Byleth kept going.

"He will not answer to that my dear." Sothis smile is a predator. Licking her fangs as she sighed in delight. "You know what you must call him if you want him to stop don't you?"

Serios knew what she had to say. She knows just how low she needs to crawl to end her suffering.

"Ah~!" And she shouldn't do it. She can't do it.

"Ngh~!" But her pride.

"Haa~~!" Is shattering.

"Ngh!" With

"Anhhh~!" Every.

"Mmmm~~!" Single.

"Ohh~~! Hit.

"I AM SORRY DADDY!" And the dam didn't just brake. It shattered.

As the last slap of the whip came crashing down on Serios's butt, she threw her head back in a mighty bellowing moan and her pussy shot out a torrent of her lust. Her body shaking at the rapid-fire spraying that poured out her sex.

"Haa~…. Haaa~…." Her head on the floor, face dripped in sweat. Serios was too winded to stop the lust drunk smile to form on her face as she moaned and twitched as her orgasm ran through her. Drooling while her legs quivered like a newborn lamb

"You did well my child." Sothis said. Gently patting her broken daughters head.

"And now for your reward. Sweety?" Sothis turned to her husband, who, even with his emotionless gaze looked frantic. His face hot and flushed as a certain part of his pants seemed to keep swelling.

"If you would." Sothis took a step back for Byleth to walk over and show his so-called daughter her reward.

"Ah." A weak, gasp escaped Serios as the former mercenary's cock came crashing down her forward. A weighty wet thwack could be heard as the impressively thick, and long member rested and twitched on her forehead. It's fat tip dripping pre-cum on her as it throbbed in rage.

"Delightful looking beast is it not?" Sothis didn't hide her appreciation for Byleth's shaft. Taking it in her small hands and gently marveling at it Tracing her fingers along a vein. Petting it like an actual beast with her fingers dancing across the top of the shaft. Each vein jumping as her fingers traced along them tickling the cock as she politely stroked it. "It is made to please a woman to the point of breaking them. My first time taking it was…magical to say the least."

Serios barely heard her mother as she was lost gazing into her father's cock. The large beast taunting and teasing her with its powerful musk hitting her nose. It's large girth bouncing in her mother's hands like a tamed wolf. Just eager to pounce her by being held back by the losses of leashes.

Serios opened her mouth to take it-

"Ah!"

Only for her mother to tilt it out the way.

"Now now." Sothis scolded her daughter. "I know you are eager to taste it, but let your mother show you how. This is not a beast you can tame with brazen, sloppy skills such as yours."

Sothis turned to her lover's dick. Enjoying the heat warming her hand as she licked her lips as if she hasn't had a meal in centuries. "If you are not careful, you become more of a slobbering hussy then you are now."

"And I am just rather famished myself~." Sothis growled before she planted a kiss on the dripping head of the cock. The goddess gave a few small licks of the cock, mostly around its head and the top of the length, however her impatient won out and she opened her mouth to swallow a good portion of the cock in her tiny mouth.

She hummed a sweet tune as she bobbed her head over half the dick in her mouth. Knowing she could swallow the beast whole like she normally would. But she wanted to both savor the pungent taste of Byleth's cock on her tongue and teach her child how to please her father. Slowly pulling her head back, dragging her tongue on the underside the whole way, and popping the cock out her mouth. Giving the head a few licks before diving right back on the girthy member.

"Haa~…: " Though she was trying to teach Serios, Sothis was slowly getting lost into her habits. Placing her hands on Byleth's hips and steady sucking on his shaft with loud slurps as she sped up her boding. Still never taking the whole cock but still drowning it in her spit all the same.

All the while Serios is practically drooling, both her lips and her sex, at the sight of her mother tending to her father's cock. Taking in every tilt of her mother's head as sucked and swallowed spit-soaked cock and locking the technique in her thoughts.

"Now sweety." Sothis licked her lips. Purring in delight as she finally tore her away from Byleth's shaft. A long rope spit clinging to her lips as she looked up her groaning husband. "Be a dear and do that thing I love so much."

Sothis leaned her head up and opened her mouth wide. And Serios watched as Byleth grabbed her mother's hair and slammed his cock deep into her mouth. Slamming his hips into her face, Sothis's face is buried in his pubic hair in an instant. Her nose pushed up against this waist as her throat bulged and throbbed with his cock. Roughly he started slamming her face wildly like a savage. And yet Sothis moaned through all of it.

"Hulck! Gack!" The goddess happily gagged and choked as Byleth threw his hips into her face. His cock stretching her throat and burning her cheeks as he ravaged it. She could feel her sex growing hot as her lust started to flow down her leg. Pooling around her feet while her husband brutalized her gullet.

"Hung!" Byleth fully pushed his whole dick into Sothis's mouth as his cock erupted a torrent of semen. The healthy thick deluge of spunk gushed out of the young man 's cock at and yet Sothis easily swallowed it all. Through long hours of have Byleth have his way with her mouth, she had learned to happily drink every last drop of his cum. Not letting a single drop spill form her mouth.

"Mmm…" The goddess hummed as she licked her lips clean of her lover's seed. "Still as viral as ever. Mm…I could give Serios another sibling by just the taste of it alone… "

"Now I won't keep you waiting any longer." Turning to Serios, Sothis guided Byleth's shaft to the panting, overly eager mouth of her daughter.

Serios tired to mimic her mother's motions. But a little too quickly as she quickly bobbed her head back and forth on the cock. Letting her tongue lick what she couldn't get in her mouth as she sucked. Yet it was clear there is a vast wall of skill between her and her mouth as there were times that Byleth would feel her teeth poke at his cock and her lips pull back a little too hard and fast.

"No no sweetie." Sothis sighed as she pulled the cock away form her daughter. Getting the former warrior woman to whine in disappointment. "Honestly. You're always so eager to jump into things. Though I believe you get it from someone I suppose…"

"Like this." Sothis took the other side of Byleth's cock with her lips. Giving it a few kisses at the long vein traveling up the cock. She sucked on it for a moment, before dragging her tongue up and down the whole length. Serios watched for a moment before taking to the other side of the dick. Doing the same as her mother as she kissed and licked up and down the sides of the shaft.

Byleth groaned at the two women on his dick. Sothis's teasing with her tongue and lips just barely tickling the head of his cock. While Serios is over eager to please and drowned his shaft in her spit. Unlike her mother who would slowly poke and teas at him, Serios went straight for the head. Literally, as she took his cock head in her mouth. Bobbing her head while her mother continued to tend to parts that weren't in her mouth, before swiftly taking it out her mouth and heading straight for his testicles.

"Oh, it looks like your ready for another load." Sothis purred as she kissed the side of his cock. "I think it's Serio's turned to see just how wonderful your cock can be."

Byleth wrapped his hands around Serio's hair and plunged his cock in the back of her throat. Giving her the same treatment as he did her mother and plowing her mouth with little to no reservations. His sack slapping into her chin with just as much force as they hit her mother's face. Drool and spit flying as her throat is brutalized by her father.

"Mmph!" And like mother like daughter, Serios enjoyed every moment of her throat being reamed. Her pussy singing as she felt her father punch the back of her throat and stretch out, She's more sloppy then Sothis, but she made up in that in enthusiasm and willingness to please. Trying her best to bob her head in time with Byleth's manic thrusts, even though the best she could do is gag and choke on the fuck pole blurring out of her mouth.

"Fuck!" With another growl in the back of his throat, Byleth drowned his daughter in law gullet with cum. Filling her belly just like her mother jizz gushed out her nose form the sheer amount of it surging forth.

"Now now, learn to share." Sothis brought Serio's cum stain lips to her own and kissed her. Her tongue darting in her daughter's mouth to take her share of the cum and swallow it.

"How is Serios?" Sothis asked. Licking her own lips clean of the stogey white seed.

Serios titled her head back as took three heavy swallows of the cum. Licking her lips and panting as if she just had a very delicious meal. "It's…very thick…but I…I rather like it."

"Oh, but my dear daughter…." Sothis traced her finger down her daughter's body. Tracing a line down form her jizz stained lips, the trail between her spit covered cleavage.

"It will feel a lot better if you take down…" Her mother's whispers are pure seduction as she stopped her plan on her daughter's womb. Gently rubbing it as she nipped at Serios's ear.

"Here…."

Serios's womb practicality screamed at her to get Byleth's seed.

"But…" again her mother teased her as she twirled her tongue around her daughter's ear. Both their eyes on the might cock, soaked in both their saliva, attached to the husband and father. "You know he won't just give it to you right? What does a good daughter do for their father when they want something, sweetie?"

Serios knew exactly what to do and didn't hesitate to act on it. Getting on her back, Serios hooked her hands under her knees and spread her eager sex. Her pussy pulsating with unbearable lust.

"Please Daddy. I am sorry for lying and trying to kill you."

Gone was the noble Lady Serios. Now there is only a slutty daughter who would anything to please her father.

"Hm." A father who is a little off put by the sudden strange turn of events. As he gave a worried glance at his extremely horny daughter in law.

"Oh, will you please get over this. It is rude to leave a woman wanting fool!" Sothis growl as she kicked Byleth in the back. Making the man stumble and glare at her a little but he resigned to his strange fate none the less.

Byleth through his hips into Serios's pussy just as wildly and rough as she wished. Pinning her to the ground as his cock hammered her womb. The daughter of the goddess warped her legs around Byleth in a desperate, lust crazed attempt to get his cock even deeper inside her. Even his testicles are slapping her greedy cunt's lips.

"Ahhh~!" Serios could only moan as the man she once wanted to place his head on her blade, is now pinning her on her back and pounding his cock into her. Making her scram and moan as her pussy locked up around his dick in delight. Every thrust sent her spinning into a stupor of lust. Her arms and legs locked around him. Her nails digging into his back as she lost herself to his cock. Fully cementing ger fate as her father's cock sock.

While not as tight as her mother, Serios's pussy is still monstrous vice that threatens to take all of Byleth's cum. The former teacher gritted his teeth as he threw himself into the mad priestess. The tight grip she has around him made sure his dick would never leave her womb no matter how hard he pulled back.

"Father!" Serios bellowed, her eyes rolling in utterly bless, as she came. Her pussy chocking the mercenary's cock and practically sucked the cum right out him. He grunted as powerful, a profuse burst of semen rushed forth from his dick. Eventually, Serios went limp and released Byleth from her grip. Her face a lust crazed mess as the young man pulled his still hard and cumming cock out her. Shooting a few wide and thick ropes of jizz on her cock drunk body.

"My you did quite the number on her. I don't think she'll ever disobey you after such rigorous rump." Sothis commented next to him.

However, she laid eyes on his stiff member and licked her lips.

"But now that the child has been put to bed…" The little goddess leaped up and Byleth instinctual caught her. Holding her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"It is time for the parents to have fun my dear."

Sothis left her head and kissed her lover. One he happily returned as his cock twitched in between her tiny, frim butt. It's odd kissing a spirit. One would think they would taste of nothing or of death, but Sothis lips felt like summer. Warm and inviting. Sweet and bursting with energy, kissing a goddess felt as divine as it should.

As they lost themselves into each other, their hands never once pausing in their groping and playing, Sothis slowly lowered herself down on the twitching behemoth quaking between her cheeks. She hissed in his lips as she felt her tiny slit pull wide from the head pop in. While used to his size, from the numerous moments of love making they had, Byleth's cock is still a challenge for her to fully fit inside her.

He was already kissing her womb with half his shaft inside her. Making her hiss and nip as his lips. Jumping and twitching in time with his cock as she eased her way even further down until the whole shaft slide inside her with a loud wet plat.

"Mmm…. even if I don't remember my former lover, there isn't anyone who can make feel this…. heavenly." Sothis sighed as she felt herself split open perfectly by Byleth's cock. Her smaller body held against his as she leaned into his chest. Wrapping her legs around his body as she clung to him. Wiggling her hips to enjoy Byleth filling her every inch. A large around the bulge in her belly shuddering

"No don't hold back…" The goddess of Fodlan growl in her perverse demand. Biting at her lover's neck to urge him on. Licking and kissing at his flesh as she squeezed her stomach to make her pussy clench up around his cock. "I want you to ravage me like you always do."

Byleth took her words to heart and did just that. Throwing his hips up into her while dropping her down on his cock. Impaling the small goddess on his mighty prick as she wailed into his lips. Byleth's hips sped beyond human speed. The strength at which slammed his dick up into his tiny spouse put a demonic beast to shame. The pace would break a normal woman. Making her lose her mind as it drowns in sexual bliss.

"Ahhhh~! Yes! R-right there! Ruin me you bastard!" However, Sothis screamed joyously at the top of her lungs at the back-arching pleasure running through her. Grabbing on to Byleth, leaning and drooling over his shoulder with a smile that didn't fit her age, nor rank as a goddess. She looked like a slobbering slut in heat with nothing but dicks on her mind as Byleth truly showed her no mercy as he claimed her tiny pussy for his own.

They both so lost in their ravenous love making that they didn't notice Serios wake up in a lustful daze. Their daughter crawling on her hands and knees towards them, her stepfather's seed leaking from her pussy with every sway of her hips before she stopped at Byleth's swinging balls. And started licking at them. Sucking each nut in her mouth as they churned and thundered. Getting ready to fire their lovely load into her mother who screamed and moaned worse than any whore.

Ohh~! Breed me, my love! Fill me with your seed!" Sothis moaned in pure lust as she felt the teacher's cock pulse harder. It's load barreling forth and getting ready to blow inside her. "Give me another child! Give me twenty! I care not if you want me to be nothing more then your breeding sow! Just fill me Byleth!" Sothis yelled as she came along with her husband. His sweltering warm jizz flooding her sex as hi pumped into her. And just below them, Serios kissed his shuddering sack as it deposited his whole load into her mother. Moaning at every jerk and jump of the sack in time with its thick, powerful sprays of jizz in her mother's womb.

"M-My word…. It seems as if you really are trying to give Serios a little sibling." Sothis hummed as she felt her lover's cum settle in her.

"Well…." Sothis kissed and nuzzled Byleth's face while their daughter did the same to his still cum filled sack. "We have all the time in the world here to try just that…"

-OOO-

"And as per usual Edelgrad, you are always keeping secrets."

"Not by choice." Edelgard sighed for the tenth time. Bothered by the kings constant badgering. "And even if I could tell you where he is, I wouldn't know either."

"Now now ladies…" Claude smirked between them although it only got both of them to glare at him.

"The more things change…." Hilda sighed.

"The more they stay the same…." Dedue sighed as well as everyone watched the head as bicker with each other again.

"I swear every time the professor isn't here for five minutes those two almost always try to kill each other."

Suddenly, a blade cut through the world itself. Slicing apart the very air as a portal a person walked out of it.

"Professor!" Edelgard nearly sprinted over as Byleth walked out of the portal. With Serios herself next to him.

"Is …Is that Lady Serios herself?"

However, at a closer look they could see right through her and the fact that her feet aren't touching the ground.

"It's more like she's a gh- "

"Go ahead, Claude. Say it." Lysithea, who had actually left to join the black eagle strike force, left her hand up as dark magic circled her fingers. A cruel and evil smile on her face. "Say the word and see if I don't blast you back to Garreg march."

For a while, they stared at each other.

"Well, she's a plotergi-gah!?"

Well, she didn't launch him back to the church, she did send him flying through a pillar.

Serios lowered herself on her knees. Bending her head as low to the ground as possible

"There are no words that I can give that can express my sincerest apologies."

Shockingly it was Edelgard that spoke up. "We all have blood on our hands. None of us are exempt of that."

"Yes." Serios smiled as she leaned against Byleth. Her arm around his as she purred.

"Daddy has taught me that."

The record didn't just starch to a halt.

It was sliced in half.

"I…I beg your pardon?" The empress blinked so many times in that one moment.

"With the help of my mother, father taught me the error of my ways." The way she looked at Byleth, didn't really put much confidence in anyone.

Byleth was sweating an ocean by now.

"Professor!" Edelgard was on her teacher like a vicious wolf. "Forgive me for being rude, but what is the meaning of this!?"

However, Serio floated her way in front of Edelgard with a seething glare.

"While we may be bygones, that does not excuse you form speaking to my father that way."

For some reason every time Serios called Byleth father, he got greener. Sadly no one noticed.

"I have nothing to fear form a spirt, no stand aside." The empress was not deterred as she walked through Serios to her teacher.

However, Serios wasn't one to be beaten so easily and flew back inside Rhea.

"Ah!?" Catharine gasped as the archbishop stood up and raced up to grab Byleth's arm and pull her towards him.

"He may be your teacher, but he is my father!"

Edelgrad puffed her cheeks in anger and pulled her teacher back to her with his other arm.

"This matter still dose not concern a dead woman! And don't go possessing people out of nowhere! It's rude!"

"Hey! Professor control your damn kid and tell her to get out of Rhea!" Catharine roared at the teacher was is looking for the nearest cliff to jump off of.

"Hmph! Do not worry! Rhea's feelings for my father are the same as my own! If you do not believe me ask her yourself. Wait don't just-ah!"

Rhea looked at Byleth's arm in her chest. Then back at the teacher. Then back at his arm. And then pulled him a little more towards her.

"…. Maybe we could come to an accord?"

"You couldn't have been married this whole time?" Dorothea fallowed suit behind Edelgard and grabbed his arm. "Me, Edelgrad, and Lysithea promised to share you and all- "

"Wait what?" Cyril deadpanned.

All eyes were on the two white haired women who turned their heads with a massive blush.

"…Seriously Lysithea?" Sylvain didn't hide his cheeky grin.

"I-It was all Dorothea's idea!"

"Ah but I perfectly remember both of you saying yes to the idea rather quickly~…." The songstress purred as she joined Edelgrad on his other arm.

"Geh…"

"Do-Don't leave me out of this! I like the professor too!" Bernadette leaped at her teacher's side.

"Oh, is this what you call a woman's duel?" Petra aske dashes joined the rest of the girls arguing over the professor.

"No this is called a cat fight…ah!" Annetta sighed until she noticed someone hugging the teacher from behind.

"H-Hey! Mercedes! No fair!"

Somehow the young clerk had sunk around and placed herself at Byleth's back. Her chest pushing up against him as the Serios possessed Rhea pulled Byleth by one arm and Edelgrad by the other.

"Ara~…well, I don't mind if you join in too Annetta. Is that ok Edelgrad?"

"Now hold on- "

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea." Hilda stretched as she joined the group. "Why spend your time looking for a guy when there one right here."

The voices only grew louder as the time went on and nothing Byleth could do would stop them. He was at least glad for Shamir only sighing and shaking her head. Although he's not going to ask why she joined the group too.

Claude was holding his gut trying his best not to laugh as he watched his teacher became the feast in a feeding frenzy. "Hey teach. He's my tactical advice. Go back to sleep for maybe another five years. Or ten."

"I suppose this is a more…peaceful way to end a war…"

"End one? I think another just started…." Felix grumbled.

Inside the poor man about to torn apart by his female students, Sothis grinned.

"Oh, do not fret about our union, my dear." "You could marry whoever you wished. Have a harem if you so desire. For our bond is beyond something so fleeting as time. When you pass, I shall still be with. Our souls drifting together till the end of time. Fufu…I have already won this battle before it has even started."

Byleth could only groan while his wife giggled.

He should never agree to take the job of being a teacher.


End file.
